1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to hanging devices for display, and more particularly to a retail display hang tag device for supporting and displaying a fluid dispenser of the type having a container filled or fillable with a fluid and a dispensing closure with a removable protective cap.
2. Prior Art
The retail display of products is a substantial factor in marketing success. Where products can be easily viewed from an economical hanging arrangement for customers to quickly see and discern the usefulness or utility of the product being displayed, sales will typically be greater.
The displaying of a fluid applicator of the type shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,641,233 and 5,857,796 either filled or fillable with a fluid such as a tile grout sealant is currently unimaginative and ineffective. Typically, such fluid containers are stacked upright on a shelf or placed into boxes or packages for similar stacking arrangements. Because of this retail stacking limitation, a potential customer will have more difficulty in discerning the contents and utility of such a product.
It is also likely that a casual potential customer browsing shelves or even a customer aware of and searching for the product being sought will actually have difficulty finding the location of the product being sought when it is either stacked by itself or in packaging or containers. Retail items which can be easily hung from display wires or hooks and are easily viewable by retail customers will almost certainly enjoy better marketing success. Moreover, maintaining the dispensing closure tightly sealed to the container and keeping the removable cap covering the dispensing portion of the closure in place is not offered by current hanging display methods.
The present invention provides a retail display hang tag device for supportively displaying a fluid applicator of the type having a container which is filled or fillable with a fluid to be dispensed from a dispensing closure with a removable protective cap. The device is also easily and economically manufacturable as a unit in a generally flat configuration with bendable portions for attachment to the fluid applicator which not only supports the fluid applicator in an upright orientation attached to a conventional display hanger or hook, but also prevents the inadvertent removal of the dispensing closure""s protective cap from the dispensing closure. The preferred embodiment further contains a prong for preventing inadvertent rotation of the container and its display indicia from a full forwardly facing orientation when the hang tag device is placed onto hanger hooks.
This invention is directed to a retail display hang tag device for supportively displaying a fluid applicator of the type having a container and a fluid dispensing closure with a protective cap. The hangtag includes an elongated panel having an upper portion, a lower portion and a central portion extending therebetween. The upper portion has an aperture sized for supportive engagement with a retail display hanger or hook. A second aperture of the lower portion closely fits over the neck of the container and, preferably, resiliently over the largest diameter of the fluid dispensing closure to facilitate attachment of the device without removal of the fluid dispensing closure after the container has been filled and capped. The lower portion is flexibly bendable about the first line of weakness. The central portion includes a ring which is bendably deformable about a second transverse line of weakness which is parallel to the first line of weakness. The ring snugly fits over the cap as it is deformed out of the plane of the device about the second line of weakness. The hangtag is attachable to the fluid applicator with the cap within the third aperture and the neck within the second aperture with the lower portion and the ring in their in-use position. A prong formed at the lower end of the central portion engages with grooves in the cap for best retail viewing.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a retail display hang tag device which will supportively display a fluid applicator of the type having a container filled with, or fillable with, a fluid for dispensing through a fluid dispensing closure with a removable protective cap.
It is another object of this invention to provide an economical retail display hang tag device which is readily attachable to a fluid applicator, preferably without removing the fluid dispensing closure, and which also maintains the important printed retail indicia attached to the hanger in a forwardly facing easily readable orientation.